cluelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai Frasier (film)
Tai Frasier is a character on the 1995 film, Clueless. The ugly duckling transformed into the beautiful swan. Cher and Dionne decide to give her a makeover. With a change of hair, makeup and clothing, Tai gains confidence and a sense of style. Originally Tai fell for skater Travis (Breckin Meyer), but Cher tried to set up Tai with “it boy” Elton to boost her popularity. After a “near-death experience” at the mall, Tai obtains an overly confident attitude that ultimately poses a threat to Cher's social status. She also develops a crush on Josh, and asks Cher to help her get him. By the end of the film, Tai regains Cher's respect and friendship, and begins to date Travis. This was Murphy's first major film role. She is based on the Emma character Harriet Smith. Personality Tai's past experiences with sex and drugs are more intensive than those of the other Bronson Alcott students (though these past ventures are only implied/referenced and not seen directly on screen). Some of the references go over the other students' heads: when Tai refers to cannabis as "herbal refreshment", Cher assumes that she is talking about tea (however, this is instantly followed by a similar misunderstanding in the other direction; when Cher refers to Coca-Cola as Coke, Tai appears to assume she is actually referring to cocaine.) Tai's role in the TV series is significantly smaller than in the movie, and she had been dropped altogether by the second season. Brittany Murphy appeared in the TV episode 'Driving Me Crazy' as a character named Jasmine. Appearence Tai is a transfer student who arrives at Bronson Alcott High and instantly stands out due to her differences in appearance and attitude to the other students. Much of the film centres on Cher's "project" to make Tai attractive and popular, and, after this fails, her subsequent realisation that it is Tai's personal substance that is important rather than her looks or popularity. Relationships Travis Birkenstock Tai forms a rapid bond with slacker Travis after meeting him in the school cafeteria. However, Cher feels that a "loadie" boyfriend would hamper her attempts to bring Tai into the popular clique; consequently, Cher makes extensive efforts to set Tai up with the wealthy and popular Elton. However, this backfires when it emerges that Elton is more interested in Cher. These misfiring matchmaking attempts, coupled with Tai's rising popularity following an incident at the shopping mall in which she is held over a balcony, drive a wedge between Tai and Cher. Cher ultimately realises that she cannot force Tai to become something she is not, and that Tai would be happier with Travis in her life. By the end of the film Tai has patched up her differences with Cher and apparently begun to date Travis, who is her date to Mr. Hall and Ms. Geist's wedding. Role In Clueless (film) (Brittany Murphy in the film, Heather Gottlieb in the series) Cher now decides that the ultimate way she can give back to the community would be to "adopt" a "tragically unhip" new girl at school, Tai Frasier. Cher and Dionne give Tai a makeover and initiate her into the mysteries of popularity. Cher also tries to extinguish the strong mutual attraction between Tai and Travis Birkenstock, an amiable skateboarding slacker, and to steer her toward Elton, a rich snob whose father is a music-industry executive. Her second matchmaking scheme backfires when Elton rejects Tai and makes an attempt to seduce Cher. Matters worsen when Cher's "project" works a bit too well and Tai's popularity begins to surpass Cher's, especially after Tai has a "near-death" misadventure at the mall that helps to skyrocket her to fame at school. Other classmates, including Dionne's and Cher's longtime rival Amber, soon gravitate toward Tai, and Cher finds herself caught in an "alternate universe", having been demoted from queen to courtier at high school. The events afterward reach crisis stage after Cher fails her driver's test and can't "renegotiate" the result. When Cher returns home, crushed, Tai confides that she's taken a fancy to Josh and wants Cher to help her "get" him. Cher says she doesn't think Josh is right for Tai, and they quarrel, ending with Tai insulting Cher for being a virgin who can't drive. Cher, left all alone, begins to think she has created a monster in her own image. Feeling "totally clueless," she reflects on her priorities and her repeated failures to understand or appreciate the people in her life. Most of all, she keeps thinking about Josh and Tai, and wonders why she cares their situation so much. After much soul searching (which includes a solo shopping spree around various Beverly Hills boutiques), Cher realizes that she has fallen in love with Josh. She begins making awkward but sincere efforts to live a more purposeful life, even captaining the school's Pismo Beach disaster relief effort. A scene near the end of the film finds Cher and Josh stumbling over how to admit their mutual feelings for one another, culminating in a tender kiss on the stairs of her home. Mr. Hall and Miss Geist get married; Cher's friendships with Tai and Dionne are reaffirmed and solidified; Tai and Travis are in love and Cher wins a $200 dollar bet, catching the bouquet at the wedding, embraces Josh and they kiss, affirming their relationship with each other.������������������������ Image Gallery Tai Frazier (film) / Gallery Category:Characters Category:Film Category:Female Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers